


Power's Out (Come In)

by MercuryMirror



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Thunderstorms, guest appearance from some candles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryMirror/pseuds/MercuryMirror
Summary: There's a thunderstorm outside, but inside the darkness of Iruka's apartment, he has the two people he wants close.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 5
Kudos: 134





	Power's Out (Come In)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write cute thunderstorm things since they've only been inconveniencing me. Thanks as always to Rouge for beta reading this, and also listening to my complaints about the aforementioned thunderstorms.

The power goes out with the sun. Not that it's possible to see the sun, covered with the bank of darkly ominous clouds as it is. Despite the howling wind, the clouds haven't moved for several hours. All Iruka knows is that one minute his cosy apartment was warmly lit by his nice, _electric_ , lights, allowing him to focus on marking student's work, and in the seconds separated by the _crack_ of thunder, lit briefly by an accompanying flash of lightning, it was plunged into darkness. Naruto, flopped on top of his couch, yelled microseconds after a soft _thunk_ which sounded remarkably like he had just dropped the scroll he was reading onto his face. He sighs, and after several attempts, he is able to work his way safely out of the mess of homework he's surrounded himself in.

Fumbling his way blindly to the kitchen, he keeps his attention on Naruto's complaints as he tries to find the candles packed away into some drawer. Naruto _knows_ Katon jutsu is forbidden in the house, but such a simple thing as rules will in no way deter Naruto.

After going through half his cupboards and drawers, finding exciting items such as stray senbon, a chipped and dusty sake set, a forgotten rice scoop wedged awkwardly in a drawer and a copy of Kotetsu's keys, he found the candles. They were all half-used and had floral scents, aside from three plain white ones. He had a vague memory of Anko demanding to give him a pedicure and then immediately deciding they needed a _mood_. He hoped she wouldn't suddenly remember they existed and barge into his apartment demanding them returned to her though. He lit one that claimed to smell like lavender, and feels a brief cold draft from the window, but senses nothing else aside from a surprising amount of warmth at his back. Kakashi is behind him, announcing his presence by wrapping his arms around Iruka's waist. Iruka is able to control the instinct that is telling him to put a kunai through Kakashi's eye socket and settles for sharply stepping on his foot. "Oh, Kakashi-san, I didn't see you there!" he announces loudly, for Naruto's benefit, as well as a warning to Kakashi that if he tries anything with Naruto there he will be in the doghouse. "How may I help you?"

He can't see Kakashi's face, but from intimate experience with the other man, he knows the pout that will be adorning his face. "Maa, Iruka-sensei, if you used a Katon jutsu you would have been able to see me." Iruka is aware he is radiating mild killing intent, but he knows Kakashi knows the rules of his apartment just as well as Naruto does, and merely gets kicks out of pushing him. Kakashi obviously picks up on the intent, and changes track, picking up an unlit candle.

"Or, you could light more of these candles. I love the smell of-" the candle is moved to next to Iruka's ear as Kakashi tries to read the label in the darkness. He continues dubiously. "-amber musk. I changed my mind. What on earth does that smell like?" He opens the lid of the candle, and immediately recoils, dropping it. Iruka is able to easily catch it and lights the candle in retaliation.

Kakashi is right. It does smell horrible.

|

"I'm _dying_ , Iruka. You're trying to _kill_ me," Kakashi begins.

"No one invited you, pervert!" Naruto exclaims, angry at any perceived slight to Iruka's person.

" _Naruto,_ " Iruka interjects, mostly resigned to this particular quirk of Naruto's. The boy had the habit of calling it as he saw it, and he saw a lot of people as perverts. It didn't help that in this case, it was undeniably true. Sometimes Iruka wanted to beat him over the head with his damn porn.

"Naruto, I know you're upset that you haven't seen my face, but I also have real concerns, such as suffocating due to these painfully artificially scented flower candles."

"He made us eat in darkness Iruka-sensei! You don't have to do anything else for him - I think we should kick him out now!"

Kakashi _had_ made them eat in darkness, which had turned out mildly disastrous, because despite being a ninja, Naruto couldn't be said to have the greatest coordination at the best of times, let alone in the dark with chopsticks. However, due to Kakashi's valid reasoning of 'the candles were making him nauseous' Iruka had agreed to the fairly odd request because even with his normal sense of smell he was feeling a little queasy. Naruto had an _exceptionally bad_ sense of smell, so hadn't been affected.

He looks out the window and sees that the thunderstorm has in no way abated, lightning splitting the sky and thunder cracking, the torrential downpour guaranteeing an instant soaking. Even as he watches, hail begins to pelt down. It would be cruel to send Kakashi to his empty, dark apartment, where he'd be cold and wet and alone. He makes up his mind and announces his thoughts.

"Naruto, Kakashi will not be going home until this horrendous weather calms down somewhat. However, it is getting late so I expect everyone to help clean up and then we can turn in for the night."

Kakashi looks surprised, but also grateful, as if he had expected Iruka to listen to Naruto and turn him out. It was a little murky on what the uncommon facial expressions were since one-fourth of a face is a difficult canvas to read off of. Either way, Iruka resolves to talk to Kakashi and officially open his home to him. A clear invitation seems like what the other man needs, and perhaps he'll start using the door if he thinks their relationship is less illicit.

Naruto grumbles under his breath as he collects the empty dishes off the low coffee table, and heads to the kitchen. Kakashi pulls a pleading look at Iruka, but Iruka merely points towards the doorway Naruto disappeared through. As the one who prepared the food, he isn't required to help with the dishes. Instead, he heads towards his bedroom to change his sheets and find clothes for Kakashi to change into. It would be cruel to make him sleep on the couch when he's too tall to fit on it, and they've shared a bed before. Usually at the conclusion of more intimate moments, but it's still applicable.

|

Kakashi is drying the dishes as Naruto glares at him. Iruka knocks on the doorframe, not wanting to ruin whatever they're doing. Naruto jumps and spins to face him, scratching the back of his head. Kakashi finishes the dish he was on, the last one, and turns to face him as well, with significantly more grace. Iruka decides to ignore whatever was going on.

"Looks like it's time for bed?" he asks instead.

Naruto shoots one last dirty glare at Kakashi, before heading to his room. Kakashi begins putting the dishes away as Iruka goes around blowing the candles out. When he's finally down to one candle (one of the plain white ones, which are thankfully unscented after the orgy of fake flowers that had been stinking up his apartment), he grabs Kakashi's wrist from where the shinobi is awkwardly standing in the kitchen after completing his own task and pulls him gently towards the bedroom. Kakashi willingly follows him, and it melts his heart that this dangerous and damaged shinobi trusts him.

Putting the candle on his bedside table, he hands the pyjamas he prepared for Kakashi to him. Kakashi, who has pushed down his mask, smiles lightly before turning around and stripping out of his shinobi gear. Iruka turns his back to Kakashi and copies his actions, changing into his pyjamas. He slides under the covers, and Kakashi joins him a beat afterwards, blowing out the candle. They're covered by the darkness, and to combat the cold Iruka moves closer to Kakashi, knowing the shinobi will likely not take the initiative in a matter like this. Kakashi tentatively embraces him, and their bodies fit together neatly, the slightly taller man curling inwards over Iruka's back.

"I love you, you know?" Iruka whispers, words meant for their cocoon of warmth only. "You don't need to say anything back, don't worry. I know you get twisted in knots over emotional things".

Kakashi rolls over the top of him so they're face to face, and pouts, the same expression Iruka knows he pulled so much earlier in the night, before smiling lightly and kissing his forehead, his cheeks, the tip of his nose, and finally his lips. He doesn't answer, but he does pull Iruka closer. That's okay though, because Iruka knows he'll say it if and when he's ready.

He closes his eyes, and sleeps.

Outside, the storm rages on.

Kakashi does not sleep immediately, but does whisper, when he is certain Iruka is asleep, testing out the words. "I love you".


End file.
